A call for help
by 1Shadow-kun
Summary: Claudia get's a phone call from a mystery girl that needs help. How does she know Claudia and how did she get her number? Who is she running from? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys i decided to write another fanfic it will be mostly Artie/Claudia related with a few characters thrown in i'm also just now writing it as i go so ignore my mistakes, this one's for my cousin Hannah 3 Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own the awesome show/characters of Warehouse 13!

**Chapter 1~**

"Artie!" Claudia complained, She had been doing inventory for hours, without her music, and had been asking Artie for a break to go her her ipod from Leena's Bed and Breakfast.

"Claudia how many times do I have to tell you that inventory is WAY more important than your CD player." Artie asked her.

"One no one carries CD players anymore and two I would get inventory done faster if I was listening to some kickin tunes!" Came her sassy reply.

"I said no and that's that now get back to work." Artie commanded.

"But-"

"But nothing you don't want to have to flush out the gooery again do you?" Artie threatened.

"You wouldn't !" the redhead exclaimed.

"Try me" Artie told her with one of his famous glares.

"You stink you know that" Claud told him picking up her inventory list from Artie's desk. Just then Pete and Myka entered the small office.

"Who stinks Claud?" He asked the young teen.

"Moving on" Artie told them.

"Hey Claud I saw this on the counter at the B&B did you forget it?" Myka asked showing Claudia her Ipod and headphones.

"Yes! Thanks Myka! I owe ya one." Claud told her taking the Ipod and giving Myka a quick hug.

"There you got your music now get back to work!" Artie told her.

"Aye aye captain Artimus!" She gave him a quick solute and trudged off into the warehouse making Artie roll his eyes at her.

"What's on the agenda for today boss man?" Pete asked.

"I'm sending you to China, where you will be investigating the mass sightings of a dragon that's been burning down local factories." Artie informed them.

"Woah dragons? Yes! man, this will be so awesome!" Pete exclaimed.

"Any idea what the artifact could be?" Myka asked before Pete could make another comment.

"Not at the moment but I'll keep digging." Artie replied, "Now go pack your flight leaves in an hour." With that the two agents left. Artie kept digging while Claud did inventory and a few hours later he decided to call it a day, he had called Claudia back from the isles of shelves and told her they were leaving. The car ride from the warehouse to the B&B took about 20 minutes in which Claudia was glad the road had no traffic because Artie drives like a maniac.

"You know next time I am going to drive because I'm not sure how many times i can go through a drive like that and survive" Claudia said somewhat serious.

"Claudia" He said walking into the B&B behind Claudia," I've been driving longer than you've been alive"

"Just because you've been driving since the stone-age doesn't mean you drive better " She told him walking into the dining room where the smell of food was coming from. " Yes pasta! Exactly what I wanted, yum and it smell delicious! Good thing Pete's not here to start another spaghetti battle, I actually get to eat it this time " She told Artie as he eye rolled and took off his brown coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Claudia?" Came a young female voice from the kitchen.

" Yup just got back, oh and grumpys here too" She told Leena as she entered the room as well .

"It'll be us three tonight then?" Leena asked directing her question to Artie.

"Yes Pete and Myka should be landing in china in seven hours." Artie answered her.

"Alright" Leena said taking away the two plates she had previously set on the table for Pete and Myka.

"Great let's dig in !" Claud told them taking a seat at the table followed by Artie and Leena. During dinner Artie and Leena talked about the warehouse while Claudia listened to her music in her giant headphones. It looked as though she fell asleep even though her music was loud because the two could hear the music across the table. Then she didn't hear her phone start to ring on the table next to her.

"Hey Claud your phones ringing" Leena tried to tell her but again she didn't hear, "Claud!" Leena tried again, she was about to get up and walk over to her to wake her up.

"You know what someone should not be calling her this late anyways" Artie said grabbing Claudia's phone and answering it. " Hello? Who is this?" That had caught Claudia attention and she pulled her head phones off.

"What the heck Artie!" Claudia said snatching the phone from his hands, " You do not just answer someones phone"

"Well you would have heard us telling you it was ringing if your music wasn't up so loud!" Artie defended.

"Hello? Sorry about that my boss-" Claudia started to say when the person on the other end of the phone interrupted her.

"Claudia?" The petite voice asked.

"Um... yes? Who's this?" Claudia asked catching Artie and Leena's attention.

"I need help some guys are after me and-"

"Wait hold on kid who is this where are you?" Claudia cut her off.

"Claudia what wrong?" Leena said sensing her aura.

"Shh!" Claudia shushed her, stood up and walked into the sun room. Artie and Leena exchanged another round of looks and decided to follow her.

"I am at the univille diner." The young mystery girl told her.

"Wait right there I'm coming." Claudia told her before she hung up, only to turn around and face two questioning looks.

"Care to explain who that was and where you're going this time of night?" Artie not really asking but demanding to know.

"Artie we have to get to univille diner right away I think someone I know is in trouble."

A/N: Please review I like reviews :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks Sophie for the great review and you get to find out who the mystery girl is:) **

**Here's my second chapter for 'A Call For Help' Again ignore my mistakes and enjoy the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warehouse 13 !**

**Chapter 2~**

Claudia was sure of it the girl on the phone had to be her it just had to be.

"Claudia?" Artie asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. They were in the car headed to the diner. Surprisingly he hadn't even asked Claudia any questions yet.

"Huh? Yeah what's up?" Claud asked. Now looking towards him.

"So who is this friend of yours, and how come you never talk about her?" Artie asked asked. He was watching her from the corner of his eye as he drove.

"Well you see I'm not one hundred percent sure it was her, it's been almost five years since I have heard from Jenna." Claudia paused, " You see I was about twelve when I first met her, and she was nine, We met after we had ran away from the orphanage we were in. I was walking down the street no paying attention to where I had been going and had walked right into her. I had remembered seeing her in the orphanage,and when I ran into her she had been eating bread and had dropped it when I knocked her over. So I helped her up and brought her to one of the empty houses I had broken into, and we've been friends ever since." When Claudia finished telling the story she smiled at the remembrance of all the and trouble they had gotten into.

"I'm sure she'll be fine kiddo" Claudia laughed at Arties words.

"Yeah, even when we were young she could take care of herself ,so I'm sure she has got everything handled" She told Artie. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet besides the smooth jazz that Artie played in his car. When they finally pulled up at the diner Claudia sprinted from the car not waiting for Artie.

"Claudia!" Artie said just now getting his door open. I was too late she had already entered the diner without him. He quickly grabbed his tesla from his bag and went to catch up with Claudia. When he finally reached the door, the door was looked in the window and found the diner empty.'Why didn't I notice there were no cars earlier!' He thought. "Claudia!" He yelled to her, banging on the glass door. It was no use she couldn't hear him through the inner door.

Claudia had been quick enough to get her tesla.

"Jenna?" Claudia called, " Jenna it's me Claudia. Where are you?"

Suddenly the lights had turned off, and all Claudia could see was the glow from her tesla.

"Artie?" The redhead asked, "Please tell me that was you." There was a long pause, "Artie this is so not funny old man, I know you were right behind me." That's when she heard the faint banging from the diners door and saw that he was locked ran to the door to find she could even get to his door because she, herself was locked in.

"Claudia watch out I'm going to break the window" Came Arties muffled warning. Claudia nodded and backed away from the doors. From seemingly out of nowhere she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

"Ah!" She yelled in surprise at first, till the full weight of the crash kicked in. She groaned in pain she knew her elbow was hurt at the moment she wasn't sure if she broke it, but it hurt like crazy.

"Hello young Donovan nice to see you again." Said a voice she learned to hate. She look up and there he was, the one man who singly ruined her life and Jenna's,Kyle. He had worked at the orphanage that they had gone to. He had taught them to steal and to pick a lock . Jenna and Claudia being the best he picked on them, everything he wanted they stole for him or else one day you would just disappear. He was one of her personal boogiemen. Then the crash of breaking glass was heard.

"Claudia!" Artie yelled stepping through the shattered door

"No" Kyle growled. He turned to Claudia and grabbed her hurt elbow trying to pull her to her feet. "Get up!" He yelled at her.

"No!" She yelled back through the pain, " You can't take me!" She swung her leg and tripped him. Artie had just made it through the second door and headed toward the two.

" This isn't over" Kyle told her and ran out the back door.

"Claudia are you hurt" He asked when he finally got the her.

"Not too bad, I hurt my right elbow pretty bad when he knocked me down though." She informed him sitting against the bar for support.

"Let me see" He gently commanded. It had already started to bruise, " We're gunna need to get that checked out."

"I'm sorry Artie I should have waited for you." She told him after a pause.

"You're right you should have waited."He told her. There was a pause between them.

"Uh Artie, what are we going to do about the doors?"

A/N: I had nothing better to do today! So why not write another chapter tell me what you think, feel, love, hate :) You will find out what happened to Jenna next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hey guys here's my third chapter :) hope ya like it! Please leave a review and ignore my mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warehouse 13

Chapter 3~

"Hey be careful old man, that hurts."Claudia told Artie as he bandaged her elbow .

"Well if you had waited for me instead of running into this trap, this might not have happened!" Artie told her finishing and going into the diners kitchen to find a cup of water for the two of them and some ice for Claudia's elbow. While Claudia sat there she replayed the last half hour back in her head over and over. She could shake her mental image of Kyle snickering over her . When Artie came and sat in the booth she hadn't noticed she simply stared into space with fear in her eyes. Artie didn't like it so he cleared his throat to catch her attention, unintentionally making her jump.

"Jeez Artie give me heart attack much?" The redhead scolded him.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" He asked her studying her face making sure she was telling him the truth when she answered.

"It's nothing really I just can't get his face out of my head"She sighed looking at the table as she spoke.

"You knew him?" Claud nodded. " Well who was he?"

"He was my handler at the orphanage, his name was Kyle he kinda taught me how to break into things" Artie winced knowing he was again the cause for her trouble. 'If only I had stayed.' He thought.

"Ouch!" She said accidentally brushing her elbow on the table.

"Here"Artie said handing Claudia a sack of ice for her arm,"We'll get him," Artie told her not knowing what else to say, hoping his words would make her feel safe.

"Yea..." She said giving him a half hearted smile. Just then something caught Claudias eye at the table behind Artie. "What do we have here?" She said getting up to retrieve the piece of paper,"Jinkies!"

"What? What is it? What did you find?"Artie asked his young apprentice standing up to follow her.

"It's from Jenna!" She told him.

"Well what does it say?" Asked the older agent.

"I can't quite make all of it out" She said squinting at the piece of paper. Artie then snatched it from her grasp . "Hey!"

"We need to take it back to the warehouse for analysis, you still have the hologram projector?" Artie asked knowing she was following him out of the building to the car.

"Yup" She confirmed.

"Great, now let's hope it will help us read this paper and tell is a clue." He told her getting in the driver side.

"Hey you think you're driving?" She asked still outside the car.

"Yes you're injured, now get in the car" He commanded. It appeared she had no other choice and got in the passenger seat.

"Oh man" She said as Artie took of speeding towards Leenas B&B. When they reached their destination Claudia was confused.

"Dude, what are we doing at the B&B?" She asked completely confused knowing they had a clue why would Artie stop? "We should be finding Jenna now hanging out with Leena" She told him with a yawn.

"You need some sleep and Leena can help you with your arm." He said simply.

"Yea but what about you, you need sleep just as much as I do if not more" She stared him down.

"Fine, fine I'll go in and get some sleep"He said turning off the car and entering the building after her. Claudia went straight to her room after watching Artie enter his. 'Artie works way too hard maybe that's why he's so grumpy' Claudia thought to herself just before drifting off to sleep, two hours later Artie came in and checked on her. 'She looks so peaceful after what happened tonight' He thought.

"As I promised I slept." He whispered into the dark room. His only response was the quiet breathing Claudia was making. He got in his car and drove to the warehouse, where he made himself a cup of coffee and got to work. It took him about ten minutes to figure out how on Earth you make the stupid machine work. He finally got the paper scanned in and started working on making it enlarge. It was an amazingly brilliant machine he had to admit, once he got the hang of it. He had just gotten it to where the paper was legible.

"Now what do you say?" He asked the hologram stepping closer.

"Hey Claud, he's back and he is after you he knows you have it stay safe, and keep on your toes if I knew where to find you my best guess is he does too. ~Jenna" Artie read the note aloud. "Claudia!" He yelled at his own stupidity, "Why didn't I see it sooner." He yelled at himself as he sped back to the B&B. When he arrived he flung open the door not caring to close it and "ran" to the stairs and up to Claudia's room he quietly opened the door just in case she was actually still sleeping. The door opened with a loud creak as Artie walked in seeing she wasn't in bed he started to have a panic attack. "Claudia?" He called out hoping for an answer.

"In here!" Came her whisper, she was in the restroom.

He released the breath he had been holding and said "Just checking on you, you ok?"

"You bet ,just having a hard time sleeping I guess. What are you doing up still it's two am?" She asked opening the door.

"Couldn't sleep either." He told her deciding it was best not to worry her.

"Well try and get a little sleep ok?" She told him thinking he would be grumpy in the morning.

"Fine, good night Claudia"

"Good night Artie." She said as he left. Artie went down stairs to close the front door he left open and found yet another note. "Lucky you got here before me. Next time Artie she's mine. ~Kyle"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry I havn't updated in awhile started school :p here's another chapter

mondler1998: thanks for the review hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer! I do not own warehouse 13!

Chapter 4 ~

Artie had deep circles under his eyes. After reading that note last night he did not get any sleep. He had stayed up sitting in the dining room with his tesla and a cup of coffee. It had finally turned 7 and Leena was coming down the stairs to make breakfast.

"Good Morning Artie" She said as she went into the kitchen.

"Morning." He told her as he pretended to read the paper. He kept glancing up at Claudia door waiting for her to walk down the stairs in her normal teenage fashion. He didn't have to wait long, she was up and dressed coming down the stairs about ten minutes later.

"Hey Artie you're up early for staying up late." She told him taking a seat next to him.

"You are too. I would have thought you would sleep in." He told her pouring himself his fourth cup of coffee.

"Yeah well I'm kinda curious about what the note says so I thought the heck with this I'm getting up." She informed him smiling. He had forgot about the note, how was he going to tell her that she was in danger and that a psycho was after her? Claudia noticed Artie fidgeting with his hands.

"Artie what's wrong?" Claud asked, "Did something happen that you're not telling me?"

"Claudia-" He was cut off by his farnsworth going off. He left the room to answer as Leena came came in with eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Hey Leena, what's up with Artie this morning? I mean did he seem a bit strange to you?" Claudia asked the bed and breakfast owner.

"Now that you mention it he was up when I came down this morning and looked like he'd been up all night. Other than that normal old Artie."Leena told claud as she set up plates then returned to the kitchen to get the food. Claudia just stared at the man pacing back and forth yelling about how Pete needed to stop checking out some girl. When she couldn't wait any longer she told Leena that she was going to the warehouse and she grabbed some toast and headed out the door. When Artie reentered the room to find Claudia gone he almost blew a fuse.

"Leena" He practically yelled," where's Claudia?"

"She went to the Warehouse. Why? What's wrong?"She asked seeing him rummage through the house for his keys .

"She could be in danger. I got a letter last night telling me that Claudia was the target of a man from Claudia's past." he informed Leena.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked

"I was getting to it."he told her annoyed," here try and reach her on her farnsworth" . Leena got Claudia on the first try.

"Hey Leena what's up? I just got here don't tell me I need to drive back." Claudia complained.

" Thank god, Claud you're in danger" Leena told her.

"What?"Was all the redhead said.

"Just get in the Warehouse and grab your tesla got it? We're almost there." Artie spoke while driving like a maniac. When the two older agents got to Arties office it was in disarray and Claudia was nowhere to be seen.

"Claudia!?" Artie yelled scouring the room.

"Artie?" It was quiet but it was a reply, but he didn't expect another voice to shush her.

"Claudia? Where are you?" Artie asked looking around.

"Hold Artie, you might wanna watch you heads." Claudia told them. Artie looked up just in time to see two bodies jump down from the overhead beams. "Ouch." Her elbow was still hurting and when she jumped it sent pain threw the rest of her arm.

"Claudia what happened? Who is that?" Leena asked before Artie could yell at her.

"Artie, Leena this is jenna."Claudia told then. Jenna had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, she had an athletic feel about her, yet she was skinny and young.

"Hi nice to meet ya" Jenna said extending her hand to Artie which he just looked at.

"Claudia why is she in my warehouse?! And why is my office trashed!?" Artie yelled looking her straight in the eyes. Claudia turned a shade of pale, which worried Artie deeply." What happened?" He asked more softly.

"Kyle..."Claud told them, she physically shivered at his name, " He was here Artie he was in the warehouse..."

"What! How is that possible? How did he even know where the warehouse was?" Artie kept rambling to himself while the two younger girls stayed quietly trapped in their thoughts.

"Artie" Claudia spoke uncharacteristically quiet, " If Jenna hadn't been here he would have taken me." Artie almost had had a heart attack hearing her words.

"Kiddo-" Artie started to say but stopped not finding the words.

"Claudia," Jenna spoke up, " Did you get my note?"

"Yes but I haven't been able to figure out what it said thats why I was here."Claud told the brown headed girl.

"Actually.."Artie started to say.

" Artie you figured it out? and you didn't tell me?" Claudia told him getting angry. At his sheepish glance at the ground she knew. "I can't believe you would something so important from me!" She yelled and stormed off into the heart of the warehouse.

"Claudia."Leena said starting to follow the redhead but was stopped by Jenna.

"No, I've known Claudia for a long time to know she doesn't want you to follow, she wants him." Jenna pointed to Artie.

"Leena would you start cleaning up while I go talk to Claudia." Artie asked. He knew that she would have done it for him so he didn't wait for her reply. Artie walked down the stairs and headed in the direction Claudia went, "Claudia?"

Claudia was In the Pete cave listening to music and trying to zone out everything that had just happened when someone came up from behind her tapping her on the shoulder.

"What do you want Artie?" She said not turning around to see who it was when she heard Artie call her from from farther away in the warehouse. She froze, all her body tensed. She turned around to find Kyle smiling back at her. "AAAARRRRTTTTIIIEEEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It echoed through the warehouse. When he heard the scream he ran to the origin, but Artie was too late, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hope you liked the cliffhanger ! Ignore my mistakes, feel free to review and enjoy chapter five!

mondler1998: hey I'm not that evil! Ps this might have a cliffhanger ;) jk

Chinagirl18: thanks for the review here's your update!

Disclaimer! Gasp I don't own warehouse 13!

Chapter 5~

Artie burst into his office to find Leena unconscious and Claudia's young friend gone as well.

"Leena? Leena wake up what happened?" Artie shook her making her wake.

"Huh? Artie, oh Artie someone came in and took Claudia's friend!"Leena paused putting the pieces together, " Artie where's Claudia?" Artie looked down in shame.

"I wasn't quick enough." He told her as he sat down at the computer, "but I will get her back." with that he started typing furiously at the keyboard.

"Claud, psssst Claud wake up." Jenna whispered," Hey ginger!"

"Don't call me a ginger." She groggily replied.

"Finally! Claud you've been out for the last fifteen minutes. I was starting to get worried." Jenna told her.

Claudia finally looked around the room she was in, it was her room from years ago she was back at the orphanage, and just like the old days she was handcuffed to one of the bars on the window along with Jenna.

Claudia looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "Claud calm down, I'm right here, just look at me it's ok." Claudia looked into Jenna's eyes, but suddenly the door to the room flew open.

"Knock, knock ladies. Ah I see you're up."Kyle said coming in, both the girls stiffened at the sight of him. Claudia started to remember the first time she used that, it was on the other kids in the orphanage, she was Kyle's favorite so he had aloud her to use his phrase.

"We don't have what you want." Jenna told him with a hard glare.

"Oh don't give me that," He said with a smile, " I know for a fact Claudia has it. Isn't that right Claudia."

"No." She said quite quietly. Kyle had once had an artifact in his possession it helped him steal anything he wanted, and when he was an accused party he would give it to one of the orphans to throw them off his trail, it was usually Claudia because she was smart, quick and stealthy. The only downside was it zapped you energy very quickly.

"What did you say." His smile faded into a scowl, as he grabbed her hurt elbow.

"Ah!" She cried out in pain.

"Stop!" Jenna pleaded.

"Just tell me where the lock pick is and the pain will go away Claudia." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't listen to him Claud!" Jenna yelled.

"Shut up!" Kyle snapped turning to the younger girl, " say one more word and I will break your arm as well."

"No" Jenna bravely refused knowing too well what was going to happen next. Kyle let go of Claudia's arm and started toward Jenna.

"No! I know where it is!" Claudia yelled to him. Kyle smiled and turned his attention back to the redheaded agent.

"See that's the Claudia I know and love." He said, " well where is it?"

'I only have to stall Artie should check this place first, right?' Claudia thought.

"Claud-"

"It's alright Jenna" Claud interrupted, "I will give you what you want if you let Jenna go, I promise no funny business." Claud negotiated with Kyle.

" No funny business?" He asked.

"I swear." Claudia told him.

"Claudia No!" Jenna protested.

"Fine you have a deal" He said unhandcuffing Claud then Jenna and dragging Jenna from the room. Last thing Claud heard was Jenna screaming Claudia's name then a door being slammed shut.

"Found her!"Artie yelled to Leena," He took them back to the orphanage! No time to waste! I'm off!"

"Artie be careful we don't know what this guy is capable of and what he's after." Leena warned him.

"I always am." He told her grabbing his hat and bag and heading out the door.

"Um Artie aren't you forgetting something" Leena said holding up his car keys. He just muttered to himself about losing his head if it wasn't attached, took the keys and left.

"How do I know you actually let her go, and didn't just put her in the next room or something?" Claud said stalling for time.

"Aw Claudia, you know me I would never deceive you like that." He told her still grinning, " Now tell me where it is and you can go back to your friends and your job"

"Ummm..." She tried to think of a way out of this but it seemed there wasn't, " Listen to me Kyle that thing is bad news it could kill you-"

"Wait where is this concern coming from? I know what you're doing! You're stalling me aren't you?" He accused. Claud's face paled giving her away. That made Kyle extremely angry he grabbed Claudias elbow again making her scream in pain then throwing her to the floor.

"You will tell me one way or the other" He threatened and left the room locking it from the outside. Claudia was sore but still pushed herself off the floor to lay on the bed across from the window. She had just stood up when she heard her name being called from out the window.

"Claudia! Hey Claud are you ok up there?" Jenna said from the alley below.

"Just peachy" the redhead told her," Listen Jen you gotta get outta here and get Artie, he should be on his way here. I'm going to drop you his number, call him and tell him where I am, then you get out of here understood."

"But!" Jenna protested.

"No buts, just do it," Claudia paused, "and be safe" She said as she dropped the crumpled piece of paper to the young girl below.

"I will!"Jenna told her and took off down the street.

A/N : Hey guys thanks for reading Chapter 5 It might be awhile before I get the next chapter up because school just started and it can get pretty crazy but i will try my best to have the next chapter up within two week! Please Review and Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: yay for reviews ! Here's chapter 6! Ignore my mistakes:)

mondler1998: thank you! I'm glad to see you reviewed again!

Disclaimer! I do not own warehouse 13!

Chapter 6~

Claudia was pacing about the room telling herself everything would be okay, Artie would get to her before Kyle could do anything, just like he always did. When she heard the creaking of the wooden floorboards outside her room she froze. When the door knob handle started to turn her heart sped up and she quickly sat on her bed before her shaky legs gave out.

"Well Ms. Donovan, have we changed our minds yet?" Kyle asked smiling at her. She knew this would end badly, she didn't have the lockpick, it was at the warehouse. Where on Earth was Artie?

"Hold on Claudia, just a bit longer."Artie prayed. Driving the the deserted roadway toward the abandoned orphanage. He had just gotten a call from Jenna, which made him even more nervous now that Claudia was alone with a psycho that is after an artifact. When he finally arrived at the large worn down building it had started to get dark outside, and he could hear the faint scream of Claudia from above him. Artie entered the building quickly clearing the first room and traveling up the stairwell.

"NOOOOO!" He heard her yell and a crash from a glass type object.

"Claudia!" Artie yelled running to the room that the sound was coming from. When he entered the room he found Kyle holding a gun to his protégés head. " Put your gun down!" Artie commanded.

"Oh it's you again, why do you insist on interrupting me?" Kyle asked him, turning to face Artie. Artie took this as a chance to see Claudia. She was sitting on the floor up against the wall, she was holding her arm and was wincing in pain.

"Let Claudia go " Artie demanded taking a few steps closer.

" Not till I get what I want!" Kyle told him. Kyle turned to Claudia, " Tell me where it is or I'll shoot him"

"Claud what's going on?" Artie asked no taking the gun away from the man in front of him.

"Artie, he's after an artifact ." She told him with pain evident in her voice.

"You have ten seconds to take me to the lock picks or I shoot him." Kyle threatened again and started to count.

"Claudia" Artie warned telling her not to say anything.

"5...4...3... 2..." Kyle counted.

"OK! Ok, It's in my room.." Claudia gave in.

"Good girl. Get up!" He said yanking her now broken arm for her to stand up. She let out a heart breaking cry, which made Artie growl in fury. Artie felt so helpless as Kyle pushes the two of them out the door.

A while later the three of them had made it back to the B&B. Kyle had gotten out of the backseat, still holding the gun to Claudia, and walked towards the entrance.

"No funny business or I'll shoot her." Kyle told Artie, as Artie opened the door .

Luckily and unluckily Leena was at the warehouse. Artie followed the two up the stairs to Claudia's room. She hesitated before opening the door, that's when he knew she did not have what this psycho is looking for.

"Move,"Kyle yelled shoving his way into the girl's room, inadvertently knocking Claudia into the wall.

Artie went to her and made a sling out of his jacket to support her arm. He was proud of her, she was in pain, yet she barely winced when her wrapped her arm.

"Where is it?" Kyle demanded starting to tear through the room. When he did not find it the first go through, he forced Claudia away from Artie and into the room, "Alright now where is it?"

"I-. I uh," Claudia tried to think of an excuse, but finding nothing to get them out of the current situation.

"Well," Kyle asked loosing his patience.

"What are you after?" Artie finally spoke up. Kyle turned to him, his eyes glareing yet he had a twisted smile on his face.

"He's looking for a lock pick, " Claudia told him.

"You went through all this trouble for a lock pick?" Artie asked fully knowing that the item was an artifact, "That doesn't seem very smart considering I'm a federal agent."

At this news Kyle paled a shade, yet he did not flinch or back down. If anything he seemed more determined and focused.

"Ah well that just makes things better," Kyle said frowning, " and you really think I'd go through all this for any ordinary lock pick?"

Artie got a feeling that Kyle was about to do something that he was not going to like. Claudia was pushed behind Artie putting him between her and Kyle.

"So now the question is where is it ? I went through your room, and clearly it isn't here," Kyle started to pace waving the gun back in forth loosely.

Artie stood his ground not letting Claudia get past him.

"Where is it?" Kyle asked again.

"I melted it," Artie lied.

"Artie!" Claudia yelled only to be yelled only to be quieted.

"You lie," Kyle spoke threateningly.

"Why else would it not be here?" Artie challenged.

"You have it elsewhere don't you? Claudia." Kyle turned his attention to her.

"Don't say anything Claudia," Artie told her still standing in front of her.

"Claudia if you don't tell me right now I'm going to shoot him," Kyle threatened, pointing the gun at Artie.

"Artie-"

"Claudia don't say anything," Artie warned her.

"4...3...2..."Kyle counted down.

Bang ! Gunfire was heard ring throughout the house . who was hit?

A/N: I like cliffhangers :) oh and sorry for the late update ! hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I'm back and here is my seventh chapter hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 !

Snoble24: Thank you! I will try! Hope you like the chapter!

Moxy: Thanks I am glad you like it !

Madeline: I hope this answers your question!

Chapter 7~

The noise from the gun still sounded in her ears. Claudia had been standing a minute ago and now she was somehow on the ground. Artie checked himself finding he was alright, he turned to see if Claudia was hurt. When he saw her on the ground he thought the worst.

"Claudia? Claudia! Are you okay can you hear me kiddo?" Artie asked wearily sat up and looked at him still dazed.

"Artie?" She sounded confused, "Artie my ears are ringing."

He had forgotten she was not used to hearing gunfire or being near a gun at all, she was used to the tesla. Just then he remember Kyle, the madman with a gun. If Artie was not shot and Claudia was not shot who was ? Artie looked from where the man once stood, to where he now lay. The one holding the gun was not Kyle it was Jenna . Artie moved slowly towards the girl and took the gun from her shaking hands.

"Jenna?" Artie asked the frozen girl, "Are you okay?"

"Um. Uh. Yeah, yeah I'm okay are you guys?" Jenna replied coming back into reality.

"Yeah, we're okay," Artie told her with a soft pat on the shoulder.

"Claudia? Artie?" Leena called from downstairs, "Are you okay?"

"I'll talk to her," Artie told the two girls after cuffing Kyle.

Later that evening after the whole mess was cleaned up and Claudia's arm was tended to the group ate supper. Being the first quiet night they got since Pete and Myka had been on assignment.

"Finally some food without any disruptions-" Artie was cut off by the door opening and Pete and Myka hobbling looked tired and worn out and Pete looked like he was going to pounce on the food.

"We're back!" Pete called setting down his luggage in the corridor and taking his place at the table.

"Pete you are going to have to wash your hands before you take that roll,"Leena warned him.

Myka had taken her belongings to her room and went to take a shower before joining them. Pete was forced to take his stuff upstairs as well. As soon as the two had come back down Pete decided to have a mashed potato food fight. Claudia,Jenna, Leena and Artie looked at each other grabbed their plates and left the room.

"Was it something I said ?" Pete asked Myka as he wore potatoes on his face. Myka just shook her head. Yip another typical day at Warehouse 13.

Fin~

A/N: Thanks for reading if you have any suggestions for another story don't be shy :)

Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
